The primary study objective is to compare the relative cost effectiveness of treating problem drinkers in a specialized behaviorally oriented treatment program in two settings: a partial hospital and an extended (post detox) inpatient hospital. A second objective of the research is to examine whether patient characteristics interact with treatment setting to produce differential outcomes across the two settings. The study design includes random assignment of patients to the treatment settings, monthly follow-up of patients and bi-monthly follow-up of patients' significant others through 24 months at risk, a wide range of outcome measures from previous alcoholism and psychiatric evaluation and research, retrospective diagnostic classification of all patients using DSM-III Diagnoses, and coding of each patient's problem oriented medical record.